Quand vient la dernière heure
by Haloa
Summary: Décidément ces humains ont des traditions stupides ... Et c'est encore Végéta qui en fait les frais ...


**Quand sonne la dernière heure ...**

Végéta en était réduit à se cacher ...Lui ! Le Prince de tous les _Sayains_ ..._enfin d'un et demi_ , en était réduit à se cacher derrière le meuble TV des Briefs ...Les membres engourdis car recroquevillé sur lui-même depuis des heures, il attendait que la maisonnée s'endorme ... Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?

...

Tout avait commencé au matin du 31 décembre, à 6 heures précisément. Epuisé et légèrement amoché par une nuit entière passée à s'entraîner, il avait rejoint sa chambre sans noter les changements qui avaient eu lieu dans la maison.

Certes, un sapin de grande envergure trônait toujours au milieu du salon, décoré d'une étoile à son sommet, de guirlandes électriques et d'autres éléments dont il avait déjà oublié la fonction. Mais cela lui était à présent _normal_ dans le paysage vu qu'il était là depuis 15 jours ...Une semaine plus tôt, une grande fête avait eu lieu, composée en partie d'échanges de cadeaux et d'un festin sans fin.

Végéta avait pris des vêtements de rechange et ses pas l'avaient mené tout droit à la salle de bain. Après s'être douché, il s'était rhabillé pensant déjà à la razzia qu'il allait faire dans la cuisine avant de s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil. C'est en se rendant à la cuisine, justement, qu'il nota le changement de décor ...Car ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lui sautait maintenant aux yeux ! Qu'était tout ce vert ?...

Des plantes vertes aux petites feuilles piquantes et ornées de boules rouges semblaient avoir envahi la demeure dans la nuit. Etait-ce une plante extra-terrestre mutante ? Comment avaient-elles pu gangrener la maison aussi vite ? Par bouquet entier la plante avait envahi les plafonds sans oublier le dessus des portes ! Pas un espace ne demeurait vide...Curieux ...Mais passons...Son ventre réclamait famine et le frigidaire des Briefs ne semblait attendre que lui !

Il en était donc à ouvrir le dit frigo lorsque la mère de Bulma fit son entrée, un grand sourire aux lèvres et que, sans avertissement, elle lui sauta dessus, le couvrant de baisers !

**Végéta** : _« Non mais laissez-moi tranquille, pauvre folle ! »_

Végéta n'aurait eu en réalité aucun mal à s'en défaire s'il n'avait pas fait un mois plus tôt cette stupide promesse à Bulma : _ne pas tuer sa mère, quoi qu'elle dise et quoi qu'elle fasse !_

C'est donc allongé sur le carrelage de la cuisine, sa mère allongée sur lui qu'_elle_ le découvrit.

**Bulma** _: « MAMAN ! Veux-tu bien lâcher Végéta ! Maman arrêtes tout de suite ! »_

**Bunny** (de son air le plus innocent): _« Mais ma chérie ...c'est la tradition ! »_

**Végéta** (rouge comme une pivoine et tremblant de partout) : _« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ??? ... »_

**Bulma** _: « ...Maman ...Laisses Végéta se relever, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ... »_

**Végéta** (une main en avant pour maintenir la mère de Bulma à bonne distance): _« Me faire peur à moi ! Tu sais bien à qui tu t'adresses ? ...Je suis le Prince des ... »_

**Bulma **(tournant les talons): _« Des Sayains ...Je sais ! Bon et bien puisque tu as visiblement la situation sous contrôle, je te laisse !...Mais n'oublies pas la promesse que tu m'as faite ou sinon : plus de salle de gravité et plus aucun repas pendant un mois ! »_

**Végéta** : _« Non attends ! Ne pars pas ! Expliques-moi au moins ce qui se passe ! »_

**Bulma** : _« C'est très simple : il est une tradition sur Terre ...On met des bouquets de cette plante, qu'on appelle du gui, à 'quelques' endroits de la maison ...et lorsqu'on se trouve en dessous avec quelqu'un, on l'embrasse ...le dernier jour de l'An ça porte bonheur et pour un jeune couple qui s'embrasse le premier de l'An c'est le signe qu'ils vont se marier dans l'année ...oh à ce propos Maman ...Tu es __**déjà**__ mariée !!!! »_

**Bunny**_ : « Oups ! »_

**Bulma**_ : « En tout cas tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal tu as compris ! ...Végéta je te parles ! »_

**Végéta** : _« Stupide terrienne ! Comment veux-tu que je l'évite ? Ta mère en a mis absolument partout ! »_

**Bulma** : _« Tu es bien sûr ? Cherches bien ...Bonne chance Végéta ! Et je te défends de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux sinon ! N'oublies pas ...sans la salle de gravité tu as peu de chance de devenir un super guerrier ! »_

**Végéta **(rouge de rage) : _« Non ne pars pas ! »_

...

...

Et voilà ...Voilà comment il en était arrivé là ...Après avoir une première fois fui Bunny, il avait cherché un coin ou il n'y aurait rien au dessus de sa tête et avait atterri derrière le meuble TV des Briefs. Au cours de ses 3 heures de recherche pour y parvenir, il avait du essuyer les attaques de la mère de Bulma à au moins 23 reprises ...Comment diable cette terrienne pouvait-elle le localiser aussi vite, cela demeurait un mystère ...Et pourquoi le reste de la maisonnée l'avait-elle laissée faire en était un aussi ! Une fois à l'abri, Végéta s'était recroquevillé et avait patiemment attendu que la journée entière se passe ...Il avait bien tenté de s'enfuir par l'une des fenêtres mais pas de chance pour lui elles étaient toutes verrouillées _...fichu système de sécurité_ ...Et comble de malchance, il avait manqué le festin marquant le passage à la nouvelle année ! D'où il était, il n'en avait ressenti que les délicieuses effluves ...

31 décembre ...23 :59

Elle s'était approchée de lui sans faire le moindre bruit ...Elle avait reconnu sa silhouette, même recroquevillé qu'il était ce ne pouvait être que lui ...Les genoux soutenant son menton, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées, il était dos au mur ...le visage tendu de fatigue, il luttait contre le sommeil ...

**Bulma** : _« Tu peux sortir ...Elle est partie se coucher ... »_

**Végéta**_ : « Une minute ...il reste encore une minute ... »_

Bulma souriait. La détermination de cet homme l'étonnait vraiment. Oui en réalité Bulma était admirative devant une telle détermination. C'était comme ces heures interminables d'entraînement pour devenir un super guerrier ...il n'abandonnerait jamais...Bulma savait qu'il avait passé là les 15 dernières heures, sans bouger, sans boire, sans manger ...et sans dormir non plus ...Sa mère l'avait observé depuis le canapé du salon comme un chasseur guettant sa proie, et les rares fois où Bunny s'était absenté, Yamcha l'avait remplacé, prêt à l'appeler à la seconde où Végéta chercherait à se dégourdir les jambes !

**Bulma **: _« Il est minuit ...Tu peux te relever ? »_

Sans un mot, le regard droit et fier, le guerrier sayain s'était relevé, mais ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient, il était comme tétanisé. Un pas et il vacilla. Bulma le rattrapa par la taille mais cédant sous son poids, tout deux se retrouvèrent par terre. Il était maintenant allongé sous elle ...lorsqu'elle l'embrassa ! Une première fois furtivement...puis une deuxième fois, plus longuement ...

Végéta resta silencieux, comme sous le choc, tandis que Bulma lui murmura à l'oreille : _mariés dans l'année ?_


End file.
